Lo perdono
by meteorita
Summary: Traducción:"I Forgive Him". Mi vida terminó mi primer día en la preparatoria de Forks. No hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo pasó, tan sólo morí. Y aunque hubiese preferido que no fuera de esta manera, no hay más de qué hablar.


Disclaimer: Basado en la historia Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Autora original del one-shot, **MyLookOfDenial.**

Lo perdono

Mi vida terminó mi primer día en la preparatoria de Forks. No hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo pasó, tan sólo morí. Y aunque hubiese preferido que no fuera de esta manera, no hay más de qué hablar.

No fue una muerte a punta de bala, tampoco de algún accidente por carro, pero sí a causa de un vampiro. Me fue imposible detenerlo, él era muy fuerte y, yo, solamente una débil niña que no representaba reto alguno para él. Aun así, no le condeno, niego que sea su culpa; me doy cuenta que mi sangre lo llamaba…supongo. Morir fue algo tan común en mi torpeza, como haberme caído por una grieta en el pavimento o haber derramado mi nieve. Únicamente pasó, y no pude hacer nada. El dolor estaba presente, más fue tal como un sueño pesado que después se detuvo.

Le vi a él y su familia en mi primer día, sentados en su propia mesa, tan alejados de los demás como podían; no comían o platicaban, estaban en silencio. Entonces me coloqué enseguida de él en clase de biología, él lucía hosco, tal si intentara matarme; ¡irónico, no creen!, en realidad iba a hacerlo. Después de gimnasia me preguntó si podíamos hablar, dije que no, pero me llevó a rastras hasta introducirme entre los árboles, era demasiado fuerte…

No es una muerte que alguien pudiera imaginar o querer, soñamos con fallecer viejos, tranquilos en nuestra propia cama y rodeados de la gente más querida. Pero no fue así. Me empujó contra un árbol, y grité al su oscura mirada posarse en mis ojos chocolate, tan negros los suyos que no distinguía la pupila. Grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones lo permitieron, él ni siquiera se molestó en acallarme, sabía que nadie me escucharía. Pienso logré hacer que mi mamá estuviera orgullosa con todo el ruido que armé; una vez me dijo que si alguien llegaba a secuestrarme, yo gritara tan fuerte como fuese posible. Créeme ma, chillé de horror cuando sentí sus dientes hundirse en mi cuello; estaba perdiendo la consciencia, pero no te preocupes, grité tanto cuánto me alcanzó la voz, tuve que intentar.

Él se retiró un poco sólo antes de que yo muriera, miró por fin en mis ojos y yo paré de gritar. Comprendí que no podía ayudarse a sí mismo; observé la expresión de horror en su cara cuando reconoció lo que acababa de hacer, "Lo siento, lo siento mucho". Y con mi último aliento respondí, "Te perdono". Mi madre me dijo siempre perdonar a las personas y aceptar sus disculpas, de ese modo hice lo que me fue enseñado. Creo logré apañármelas para colocar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro mientras caía rendida en la nada, en la muerte. Sentí su boca regresar de nuevo a mi garganta y succionar las últimas gotas de sangre en mí, entretanto moría en sus brazos, los brazos de mi asesino.

No fue la mejor muerte, pero fue más interesante que perecer por la edad, o en cualquier caso, atropellada por un carro. Y cierto, aunque morir no era algo que entraba en mis planes, lo acepto, mi vida valió la pena, al menos pude morir y no odiarlo.

Fui asesinada, pero no se preocupen, lo perdono y no lo culpo. Le contemplo desde el cielo y en verdad entiendo que no hubo nada que él pudiese hacer con ello. Miraba como lloraba por mí y, ahora después de años y años he visto que se ha perdonado a sí mismo por mi muerte. Él es feliz con su familia y dichoso con otro vampiro, advierto que se ha enamorado, descubro su vida. Más pienso que mi muerte ha sido su peor decisión, porque sé que si esto no hubiese sucedido, nosotros estaríamos viviendo felices juntos después de aquello. Más lo perdono, porque entiendo que no era su intención hacerlo.

MI NOMBRE ES ISABELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN, UN VAMPIRO, ME ASESINÓ ANTES DE QUE VIVIERA O AMARA, PERO LO PERDONO DE CUALQUIER MODO.

***

Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer a **MyLookOfDenial **por haberme permitido traducir su fantástica historia, quien aunque no se especializa en el español me ha pedido que le de el link de la página donde lo he traducido. Estoy igual de emocionada que ella por haberme confiado su trabajo, en especial a una extraña :D jo.

Igual gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí y dejen o no algún comentario, ya sea por tomarse el tiempo de reconocer su trabajo y apoyarme en la traducción. :D

Besos.

Meteorita


End file.
